


Learning to Swim

by fruitastic



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitastic/pseuds/fruitastic
Summary: Saguru is a lifeguard at the newly opened Beika Pool.Shinichi can't stop staring at the lifeguard, so Ran steps in.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer as a request. Hope you enjoy!

It was the grand opening day of the Beika Pool and of course Sonoko secured tickets for her and her friends. Her plan was to run off with Makoto, leaving Shinichi and Ran to bond and fall in love again.

Unfortunately for Sonoko, Shinichi only had eyes for one person at the pool.

Sitting next to the lovestruck detective, Ran nudged her best friend, “Come on Shinichi! Just talk to him. You’ve been staring at him this entire time.”

Shinichi shook his head so fast that Ran swore it would fall off, “H-he’s busy no way! I don’t want to bother him…”

“He’s been sitting on that chair for the past two hours. No one’s going to drown anytime soon, so just go!” Ran pushed Shinichi out of his chair, causing him to stumble and hit the ground.

“Ow! Warn me next time.” Shinichi stood up and brushed off the dirt from his swim shorts. He looked over at the sole occupant of the lifeguard tower: Hakuba Saguru. The blonde had a pair of dark shades on and wore a sleeveless white jacket that matched his swim shorts. It was fitting, considering his name. Shinichi let out a sigh and felt a hand press against his back.

“Stop standing and sighing and just get over there!” hissed Ran, “If he rejects you, I’ll punch him in the face.”

“R-Ran!” sputtered Shinichi, “P-Please don’t...he has a nice face.”

“He can keep it after you two start dating.” 

Shinichi gave his friend a deadpan look before making his way to the tower. He sidestepped through a few running toddlers and parents and finally made it to where Saguru was surveying the pool area. The only other time Shinichi has ever encountered Saguru was when he was Conan and he’s been smitten ever since. Now that they were the same age...Shinichi wouldn’t give up this chance.

Shinichi yelled up towards the lifeguard, “Hello? Excuse me?” Saguru looked down, not quite seeing Shinichi. He moved his head side to side. Shinichi waved his hand to get his attention.

“Yes? May I help you?” Saguru said as he lowered his sunglasses, allowing Shinichi to see the Brit’s light brown eyes. Shinichi’s heart skipped a beat and he found himself speechless.

“I-I uh...ummm...the water looks nice? Oh! Um, hi my name’s Shinichi and—”

Saguru didn’t seem to hear Shinichi over the screams of the nearby children,“If you’re looking for the bathroom, it’s to the end of the facility. Please don’t use the pool as a restroom.”

Flustered at the absurd comment, Shinichi escaped and returned to Ran distraught. His best friend looked at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow.

“So? Do I have to punch someone or what?”

“He didn’t hear me,” muttered Shinichi, “He’s too high up to properly hear anything.”

“Oh.” Ran’s eyebrows furrowed as she began to think of a plan, “Well, why don’t we give him a reason to get off that high chair?”

“Huh? How?”

Ran grinned, “Simple. He has to get down to do his job.”

“Eh?” Shinichi’s question was left unanswered as Ran grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the deep end of the pool.

“Okay Shinichi, just lay there and I’ll call him over. You can thank me later.”

“ _ Lay there _ ?! What are you talking about Ran? And what do you mean to thank you?” The next thing Shinichi knew, Ran pushed him roughly on the back, causing him to fall face first into the pool. The water hurt as it struck the front part of his body. Shinichi’s eyes stung from the chlorine as he tried to blink through the water. When Shinichi squinted at the blocky letters in front of him, he would’ve screamed if he wasn’t underwater.

_ SEVEN FEET? Ran, are you kidding me?! _

Luckily, Shinichi knew how to swim and kicked himself up to the surface of the water. Ran was still there at the edge of the pool. She was yelling...something.

“LIFEGUARD LIFEGUARD!! HELP! MY FRIEND IS DROWNING!!!”

Oh. That’s what Ran meant by laying there. She could’ve told him her plan earlier. Shinichi was going to yell at his friend later. Hopefully after he netted himself a date.

Shinichi took a deep breath and let himself sink to the bottom of the pool. Saguru better show up soon.

When ten seconds became thirty, Shinichi began to worry. His lungs were beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen. With how deep the pool was, he couldn’t see any figures above. Where was the lifeguard?

The pressure in Shinichi’s chest was beginning to overwhelm him. He needed air now. Shinichi began to kick up towards the surface but it was too late, his mouth gasped and a surge of water entered. He choked as the water began to fill his lungs. Shinichi’s vision began to go fuzzy as he reached up, hoping that Ran realized he was actually drowning. 

After choking on water once again, everything turned dark. Shinichi felt his eyelids shut and his body drifted down, down, down. His back striking the smoothness of the pool floor was the last thing Shinichi felt before he lost consciousness.

* * *

“Kudo-kun? Kudo-kun?” Soft hands pressed against Shinichi’s chest, “Another rep it is.”

Shinichi’s entire body felt like lead, but when a heavy pressure was applied to his sternum, he let out a cough.

“Shinichi!” That was Ran’s voice, “You’re alive! Did you know that Shinichi loves Sherlock Holmes and mysteries?” 

“Erm yes, you’ve said that three times in the past five minutes and forty seconds Mouri-san. Now please be quiet, I have to focus.” That voice...Saguru?

Shinichi’s eyes slowly opened to see Saguru’s face close to his. Shinichi quickly shut his eyes. This had to be a dream. He was definitely dead. There’s no way the cute lifeguard he was ogling over for the past hour was this close to him.

“Stand back.” 

“Why? OH!” Was that a giggle from Ran?

The next thing Shinichi felt was a warm pair of lips on his. The lifeguard was kissing him?! Shinichi was later disproved when two fingers forcibly pressed against his cheeks to open his mouth. Hot air was blown into him, causing Shinichi to cough up water. Shinichi coughed up and felt Saguru rubbing his back.

“There there. Are you okay? Keep on coughing. We need all the water out of your lungs.” 

Shinichi coughed, hoping that Saguru would blame the red on his cheeks from the constant coughing. Suddenly, Saguru lifted Shinichi up, surprising the detective and wrapping his arms around the lifeguard’s neck.

“W-What are you doing?”

“You almost drowned. An ambulance is here to take you to the hospital.”

“The hospital? No, I’m fine!” Shinichi was about to ask for Saguru to put him down, but he didn’t really want that. Ran was grinning at him, her eyebrows wiggling as Saguru carried Shinichi towards the wailing ambulance. 

The paramedic was already waiting with a stretcher and blanket. Shinichi was set down on the stretcher where the paramedic began to check his vitals.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Shinichi tried to shoo away the poor paramedic. Saguru calmed him down by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“They’re just trying to help Kudo-kun. Let the man do his job.”

Shinichi was too busy looking up at Saguru in awe to stop the paramedic from taking his blood pressure. Ran was watching everything unfold from the side and decided to finally walk up to Shinichi while Saguru gave the paramedic a report.

She gave Shinichi a small nudge on his side. “Wow, you must’ve gotten your mom’s acting genes. It was pretty convincing.” 

“You thought I was acting? Ran, I actually drowned.” 

“...Are you serious? That was all real?”

The dark frown on Shinichi’s face was all Ran needed to verify it. She scratched the back of her head, “Um...oops?”

“You owe me big time for almost killing me.”

The paramedic and Saguru finally returned. Saguru gave the detective a firm nod.

“Well Kudo-kun, the paramedic would like to take you to the hospital just in case. A small check up.”

Shinichi let out a small groan. “Great. Let’s get this over with.”

“Well good luck Kudo-kun, hope you’re all clear.” Saguru waved and began to walk away. 

“Wait!” yelled Ran, “Will you go out on a date with my friend?!”

Shinichi was about to hit Ran in the shoulder, but stopped when Saguru turned around with a small blush on his cheeks.

“I...wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Shinichi was glad that the blood pressure cuff was no longer on his arm or it would’ve broken from how hard his heart was beating. “R-Really?”

“Well, from what Mouri-san has told me, we have a lot in common. We both like Holmes and we’re both detectives. I’d love to have a conversation over dinner if that’s okay with you.”

Shinichi furiously nodded, “Yes! I’d like that! Please!”

“Alright. I’ll contact you later...when you’re out of the hospital.”

“Wait, let me give you my number.” Shoot, of course Shinichi didn’t have any paper on him. 

“You don’t have to worry, your friend already gave it to me.” Saguru said as he pointed at a smiling Ran. Ran smirked at the surprised detective.

“I told you, you were getting a date today.”

“Okay we’re even then.” The paramedic signaled to Shinichi that they were leaving. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you!” Said Ran and Saguru at the same time. Shinichi blushed at the moment before chuckling. The ambulance took him away. Shinichi wasn’t even nervous though; he was going on a date with Saguru soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling date and conclusion

Friday afternoon was the time that Saguru and Shinichi planned for their first date. As he waited for Saguru to pick him up, Shinichi smoothed down his hair in the mirror, trying to tame his cowlick. He was slightly nervous since Saguru said he would plan the date. Shinichi slightly stressed out over what to wear and ended up just wearing a simple grey button up and jeans.

Shinichi almost jumped when his cell phone vibrated. He quickly picked up and smiled when he saw the sender. Saguru was five minutes away, giving Shinichi enough time to continue to fix his hair. Shinichi quickly gelled his bangs before going downstairs to wait for Saguru. 

Before long, a dark car pulled into his gate and Saguru stepped out of it. Instead of waiting for the blonde to ring the doorbell, Shinichi stepped out of his house and waved.

“Hello Hakuba-kun! Hope I didn’t keep you waiting!”

Saguru had a small smile on his face, “We just arrived. Please, take a seat.” Saguru opened the back door of the car and motioned for Shinichi to enter. Shinichi shuffled in and Saguru followed suit. The driver in the front was an elderly woman who Saguru explained was his chauffeur and caretaker called Baaya.

“So where are we going first?” asked Shinichi as the car started to speed off into the freeway. 

Saguru chuckled, “It’ll be a familiar sight.”

“Familiar? How so?”

Saguru has a secretive smirk on his face as the car exited the freeway and drove for a few more blocks. Looking out the window, Shinichi definitely remembered the neighborhood...but when did he pass by here?

The car screeched to a halt and Shinichi looked through Saguru’s window and finally realized where he was.

“O-oh...we’re at the pool again…”

“Astute observation Kudo-kun.” Saguru opened the door and held a hand out to assist Shinichi out of the car. Shinichi gratefully accepted it and stepped out of the car.

“Isn’t the pool closed by now?” There were no other cars in the parking lot except for theirs. 

To answer Shinichi’s question, Saguru simply held up a key. “As a part time worker, I have access to the building 24/7. No need to worry about breaking and entering.” 

Saguru unlocked the front door of the facility and ushered Shinichi in.

“How about your Baaya?”

“She can wait. Now, did you bring any swimming trunks?”

“N-no…” If Shinichi knew they were going swimming, then he wouldn’t have spent so much time styling his hair.

“That’s fine. I brought a spare just in case.” Saguru gestured to the duffel bag at his side, “You may borrow it.”

Shinichi blushed. It was only the first date and they were already going to share clothes?! He felt his heart hasten as they approached the changing room. 

The two changed quickly, Shinichi finishing first so he could secretly watch Saguru change. The blonde didn’t seem to notice why Shinichi was bright red as they exited the room to enter the pool area.

“Alright Kudo-kun, we’ll start in the shallow area and work our way up to the deep end. You’ll be a pro in no time.”

Shinichi looked around the deserted pool. “Wait, why are we here?”

Saguru chuckled, “I thought a good first date would be for me to teach you how to swim. Is that...okay?”

“Oh.” Shinichi forgot he “drowned” during their first meeting. 

“You have nothing to fear. I’ll be by your side the entire time. I’m also CPR certified, so you can trust me with your life.”

Shinichi’s crush on Saguru increased tenfold after hearing that. “T-thank you Hakuba-kun...my life is in your hands.”

That made Saguru laugh, one of the most wonderful sounds that Shinichi had ever heard. Shinichi resolved to be the best swimming student possible if it could make Saguru smile like that again.

They made their way to the middle of the four feet side of the pool. Saguru held Shinichi’s hand and asked, “Alright, we’ll start with something small. Can you put your head underwater?” 

Shinichi quickly bobbed his head below the water’s surface and rose up, gasping for air. “Like that?” Shinichi asked. 

Shinichi missed how Saguru’s eyes followed Shinichi’s hand as the detective brushed his wet bangs away from his face. “Splendid. It’s easier to teach someone how to swim if they’re comfortable with the water. Now, let’s practice your strokes.” Saguru demonstrated the stroke and swam to the other side of the pool and back. “Now it’s your turn. I’ll be beside you the entire time.”

To be honest, the only thing Shinichi saw was Saguru’s back muscles flexing. Shinichi took a deep breath and swam, copying the stroke that Saguru did a minute ago. To keep up an appearance of a novice, he fumbled half way through. Saguru hurriedly helped Shinichi to an upright position and rubbed his back.

“You were doing excellent! With a bit more practice, you’ll be an expert.”

Shinichi felt embarrassed from the praise, “Well it’s because I have such a great teacher.”

The lifeguard gave Shinichi a brilliant smile, “I’ll make a fine swimmer out of you Kudo-kun.”

“P-please do so.”

They continued for another hour. Saguru taught Shinichi how to do the breaststroke and backstroke (both of which Shinichi already knew). Shinichi savored each word of praise uttered. 

Finally, they decided to call it a day. 

“Alright Kudo-kun, the next time you visit my pool, you better not drown.” Saguru gave Shinichi a firm clap on the shoulder, giving Shinichi a thrilling shock. 

“Of course. But I know that even if I do drown, you’ll be there to save me.”

Saguru’s expression was a mix of surprise and embarrassment as he and Shinichi exited the pool. “Yes, of course I will.”

* * *

It was already dark outside when they changed back to their casual clothing and exited Beika Pool. Baaya was still there and started the car when she saw the pair exit the building. 

Baaya’s nose scrunched up when the two entered the car, “You two smell like chlorine. Did you even shower?”

Saguru buckled his seatbelt as he explained, “We had to forego showering. I want to be early for our reservation.”

“Early as always Young Master.” 

“What reservation?” asked Shinichi. Saguru gave him a secretive smirk.

“Well after working up such an appetite from swimming, I thought the most appropriate way to conclude our date would be dinner.”

Barely ten minutes on the road, the car’s brakes screeched to a halt and Shinichi looked outside. They were parked in front of a simple diner close to the pool. 

Saguru scratched the back of his head, “I, um, was told by your friend that our first date should be simple as to not overwhelm you.”

Shinichi laughed nervously as he exited the car and followed Saguru inside. “That’s fine. I wasn't expecting anything grand in the first place.” 

“She also mentioned that you would try to pay for dinner tonight. I’ve taken measures to pay in advance. So don’t worry Kudo-kun, tonight is on me.”

Shinichi groaned. He was going to give Ran an earful later. If only Shinichi was conscious when Ran was giving Saguru advice.

“Thank you Hakuba-kun.”

* * *

In the middle of eating his lemon parfait, Shinichi saw that Saguru was intently staring at him. He finished his spoonful of ice cream and raised an eyebrow, “Is there something on my face?”

Saguru shook his head, “No, nothing at all. You look quite happy eating your parfait. If a lemon parfait could make that expression on your face, then I think I’d like to buy you more in the future.”

“In the future?” Shinichi felt a blush blossom on his cheeks, “So you want to go on another one? A-another d-d-d—”

“Yes. I’d like to go on another date with you.” Saguru paused, a flash of uncertainty across his face, “Sorry, did I misunderstand? I had the idea you were enjoying yourself. I’ve been having a wonderful time. Am I—”

Shinichi leaned across the table and silenced Saguru by placing a finger on the blonde’s lips. Saguru’s eyes widened as Shinichi sat back in his chair.

“You haven’t misunderstood a thing Hakuba-kun. I’ve had a wonderful time.” Shinichi set his spoon down and his fingers fumbled with the napkin. “I don’t remember ever having such an enthralling discussion about Holmes and Watson’s perfect relationship dynamic before. We really are alike.”

“I feel the same way Kudo-kun,” said Saguru as he reached across the table for Shinichi’s hand. He placed his hand on top of Shinichi’s, making Shinichi grin. 

“Thank you Hakuba-kun. But before we go any further, I have a confession to make. We both know how important to truth is,” Shinichi let out a small chuckle, “we’re detectives after all.”

“A confession?” Saguru playfully smirked, “Are you secretly a convict? I try not to make arrests on the first date.”

Shinichi felt Saguru’s thumb caress the back of his hand, the gesture touching Shinichi’s heart. “I...I know how to swim already.”

The hand on top of Shinichi’s slightly twitched. The expression on Saguru’s face was a mix of astonishment and confusion.

“You can swim? Then why did you drown last week?”

Shinichi became focused on finishing the rest of his parfait, “Well I...Ran kind of...Well…”

“Mouri-san? She was pretty forceful with you…” Saguru’s eyes narrowed, “When I saved you, you had a red mark against your back. She pushed you didn't she?”

“Bingo. She wanted to set us up.”

Saguru let out a small chuckle as he tightened his hold on Shinichi’s hand, “I’m not sure if I should reprimand her for hurting you or if I should be thanking her for allowing me to spend an evening with you.”

Shrugging, Shinichi finally looked back up at Saguru, the blush on his cheeks returning. “She’s a good wingman I guess.” 

“Well, now that that truth has been brought to the light,” Saguru raised the hand that was holding Shinichi’s, “I just wanted to thank you for being honest with me Shinichi.” He kissed the back of Shinichi’s hand, causing the other detective to sputter in his seat. 

“Y-you’re welcome!”

Saguru stood up and Shinichi followed, “Now let’s get going. I’d like to escort you home now.” Hand in hand, Saguru and Shinichi walked out of the diner. 

* * *

Saguru stood in front of Shinichi on the front porch of the Kudo residence. The porch light illuminated the blonde detective’s face, causing Shinichi’s heart to speed up and crush his chest. 

Saguru’s eyes softened, “Well Kudo-kun, it’s been a wonderful evening.” 

“Shinichi!” Shinichi closed his mouth after he unconsciously blurted out his name. How embarrassing.

“Ah? Shinichi,” Saguru repeated it a few more times, as if testing it out on his tongue. “Shinichi?”

The sound of his name on Saguru’s lips made Shinichi blush even harder. Shinichi nodded, eager to hear whatever Saguru had to say.

“You may call me Saguru then. It’s only right.”

“S-Saguru?!” 

“Perfect. It sounds nice coming from you.” Saguru kissed the back of Shinichi’s hand once more, “Good night Shinichi. I’ll see you next time.”

“Good night! I’ll be waiting.” Shinichi said smiling widely. Saguru waved as he walked down Shinichi’s yard to the front gate. Shinichi stayed at the front door until he saw Saguru’s car leave the gate. He then entered his own home and shut the door behind him. 

Shinichi let out a content sigh. The date was perfect. How could his day get any better?

His daydream was interrupted when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Shinichi picked it up and saw who the sender was. 

“Saguru? So soon?”

Shinichi opened his messaging app. The text message was simple: “ _ Good night and sweet dreams Shinichi. I’m looking forward to our next meeting <3” _

Shinichi’s cheeks burst into flames as he took a screenshot of the text message. He was truly blessed today. Shinichi went to bed, thoughts swimming around of his first date with Saguru.


End file.
